Happy New Year Raven
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: it's new years eve at titans tower and beast boy will stop at nothing until Raven joins in on the party. (BBRae, slight RobStar,Cy?.)
1. New Years Eve Party

Hi me again. This is just something I thought up yesterday. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but a girl can dream right…

Chapter 1

"Ok dudes, this is going to be the ultimate party." Said Beast Boy pacing around the room.

Raven sighed loudly from on the couch. The titans annual new years eve party, this would be their second year together. (a/n: how long have they known each other for anyway?) And just like last year while everyone in the tower was celebrating Raven would lock herself in her room until the party was over.

" Ok we've got tofu dogs, tofu burgers, tof-."

"Yo B who's gonna eat all that tofu anyway you're the only one who likes that garbage." Yelled Cyborg from across the room.

Beast Boy shrugged and faced Robin. "So who's all coming?" he asked.

Robin pulled out a list. "Let's see, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Wildebeest, and Hot Spot." He replied.

"Friend Robin, forgive me for interrupting but, I do not remember meeting most of the people on the guest list." (A/n: bet you can't guess who said that.) Said Starfire.

Robin smiled he loved the way that she always asked him questions. It made him feel special. "It's ok Star, I'll introduce you to them when they arrive."

Starfire returned the smile. "Thank you Robin." She said and flew out of the room.

She called me Robin, not friend Robin. Is that good or bad, maybe she wants to be more than friends. Or she could be mad at me.

"Dude Robin," said Beast Boy pulling him away from his thoughts. "When are the guest gonna arrive."

Robin looked up at the clock hung on the wall. " Should be only couple more minutes. I'll go get Star." Said Robin walking away.

"Heh those two are so obvious when are they just gonna tell each other that they love each other." Said Beast Boy.

"Tell me about it." Said Raven. She stood up, shut her book and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Beast Boy. "The party's soon gonna start."

"What's your point?" Asked Raven walking out of the room.

Beast Boy sighed. "Nothing, just thought that you'd wanna be here with us." Whispered Beast Boy.

"Looks like Robin's not the only one that's obvious." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy turned around facing him quickly. "What's that spose to mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You and Raven, anyone can tell." Said Cyborg shrugging.

"What, were just friends." Said beast boy.

"Sure you are." Said Cyborg.

Beast boy opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Cyborg running towards the door.

Beast boy sighed and looked towards the door that Raven had went through. _You don't love her, do you? _Beast boy asked himself. _Sure I mean she is smart, and darkly funny, and she is beautiful, the way her hair sways in the wind and when you look at her eyes you can see her soul and-. O my god I'm as obsessed as Robin is with Starfire._

Beast Boy quickly stood up and walked towards Raven's room. He was determined to get her to come to this party if it was the last thing he did, which it might be.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast boy looked at the forbidden door marked 'Raven.'

He sighed and raised his gloved hand and softly knocked. "O well I'll come back latt-." Suddenly the door swished open.

Beast Boy let out a loud "EEP" and spun around to come face to face with none other than Raven.

"Hey Raven, umm…what's up?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know you're the one who came to my door." Said Raven.

"Oh, uh, Right." Said Beast Boy finding his shoes suddenly very interesting. "Well I mean the party's starting and I was just wondering, actually I was hoping that maybe you would want to come down and I don't know have some fun?" Said Beast Boy nervously.

"I don't do fun." Said Raven glaring at him.

"Oh, ok well I was just hoping that you would wanna come down." Said beast Boy.

"Why?" Asked Raven.

"I…umm…because I…I want you to have some fun, I mean you never hang out with us and-."

"You don't get it do you Beast Boy?" Asked Raven. "I can't have fun, I can be normal. I'm not normal!"

"But I-." Began Beast boy.

"Why do you care so much?" Hissed Raven. But before he could answer she walked back into room slamming the door behind her.

"Because." Whispered Beast Boy. "I love you." He sighed and slowly walked back to the party.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

And that's the end……. Just kidding, I'll try to get another chappie up by tomorrow.

Please REVIEW and make my day.


	2. Happy New Year

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. And now the next chapter.

Chapter 2

_Because I love you. I love you. Love. _

Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard, though Beast Boy didn't know she heard it or he probably wouldn't have said it. Raven sat slumped in front of the door, hands resting on her chin.

"How could he love someone like me." Whispered Raven. "I was always so mean to him. And doesn't he know that it's impossible for me to love." Raven tilted her head and laid it against the door. "But if it's impossible than why do I feel this way. Ugh I need air." Said Raven. She stood up and walked out of her room cautiously in case Beast Boy was still outside of her door, which would make her feel like an idiot because he would have probably heard her talking to herself.

When she saw no one she quickly walked up to the roof and sat down looking out over the edge. Just then Raven heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw no one she wanted to turn back and look out over the tower but curiosity kept her looking. Her eyes found the way to the ground and there she saw a green mouse. Once the mouse knew that Raven had spotted him his eyes grew with fear.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Asked Raven.

The mouse turned back into a boy and shrugged innocently. "Nothing Rae how about you."

Raven glared at him slightly for using the nickname that he knew she hatted. " I was just thinking."

"About what?" Asked Beast Boy sitting down beside her.

"Things." Said Raven.

"What kind of things?" Asked Beat Boy.

_God he is persistent. _Thought Raven. "Just something that's been blocking my mind lately." Said Raven.

"So in other words you're not going to tell me?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I will…eventually." Said Raven smiling slyly.

"Huh, what's that spose to mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Never mind." Said Raven. "So why'd you leave the party I thought you were a party animal?"

"Hey was that a joke." Asked Beast Boy.

Raven shrugged.

"Well…I…I mean there was nothing to do down there, everyone has someone to talk to except me." Said Beast Boy.

"Why's that?" Asked Raven.

"Well, I'm letting Star and Robin have their space tonight, Cy's talking to Bumblebee and their memories at the H.I.V.E. Aqualad and speedy are playing video games. And Wildebeest and Hot Spot are eating all of the food Cyborg cooked."

Raven smiled. "So is that why you came to talk to me?"

"No I wanted to talk to you before any of the other people." Said Beast Boy. _Uh-oh I hope that didn't sound too obvious._ Thought Beast Boy.

"I wanted to talk to you too." Said Raven.

"You did?" Asked Beast Boy giving her one of those goofy grins.

Raven nodded.

"Hey you two!" Yelled Cyborg from the stairway. "The ball's gonna drop in less than a minute come on."

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "So do you wanna come down, I know you said no before but I was just-."

"It couldn't kill me right?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy smiled. "Come on!" He yelled grabbing raven's hand and pulling her down the stairs.

When they finally reached the main room the count down had begun.

"10…9…8…7…6…" Raven looked at Beast Boy he was staring at the TV eyes glued to the screen. "5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" everyone yelled.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Happy New Year R-." But before Beast Boy could finish Raven leaned forward lightly pressing her lips against his. Beast Boy stood there wide-eyed. Raven, the girl that he loved was kissing him, it felt like heaven. Raven slowly broke away and looked at him. "Beast Boy?" She asked waving her hand in front of his dazed face. "Earth to Beast Boy."

"Huh?" Said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled. "I heard what you said earlier."

"W-when." Asked Beast boy.

"When you were outside of my door." Stated Raven.

Beast Boy gulped.

"I love you too." Said Raven. She looked around nothing blew up no one died, maybe she could love.

"See I knew that you wouldn't- wha…" Said Beast boy confused.

"I. Love. You. Too." Said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So Sparky looks like you're the only one who isn't paired off." Said Bumblebee

Cyborg turned. "Hey B, yeah I figured this would happen someday. You know I'm older then them (a/n: I really don't know how old he is.) shouldn't I have a girlfriend by now."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy New Year Sparky." She whispered.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Just felt like adding some extra fluff in there. Anyway please start off my New Year good and Review…..It's only a click away.

Happy New Year Everyone!!!!


End file.
